


siblings again, frozen over trauma

by Slytherwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Movie: Frozen (2013), identity theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: Remus and Roman Frozen AU w/ hints of Lognice and "Patton"
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 6





	siblings again, frozen over trauma

When Remus thought hard enough, what he thought would come to life before his eyes.

To a six year old, it’s the greatest thing in the world. Imaginary friends were now real; he got to entertain his twin brother; he always had something to do.

His parents wouldn’t believe him, always thinking that one of the staff members in their palace brought all that Remus imagined. 

It was alright until Roman almost died.

**===**

_“Again, again!”_

_“Oh you’re on!”_

_“I’ll beat you Ro!”_

_“Nuh uh!”_

**===**

Remus struck Roman in the stomach with a sword.

His blood seeps slowly through his white shirt. Remus conjured a real sword, one that hurt his brother.

Their parents were horrified.

They are going to strip Remus of his gifts.

**===**

_“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”_

_“This is all your fault.”_

_“He better not be dead.”_

_“I never meant to hurt him!”_

**===**

His parents talk about making Roman their heir.

Roman has no powers. Roman didn’t almost kill his brother.

Remus has already been proclaimed as heir.

They can’t go against tradition.

**===**

_“He’s dangerous.”_

_“He’s our son.”_

_“He tried to kill Roman.”_

_“We can block his powers; that’s all we need to do.”_

**===**

Remus gets locked away.

Roman gets his mind wiped. Trolls do it as a favor for his parents.

Roman is sad.

Remus is mad.

**===**

_“Don’t talk to your brother.”_

_“Don’t look at your brother.”_

_“Don’t mention your curse.”_

_“Don’t hurt him again.”_

**===**

Roman tries to get Remus’ attention.

Remus doesn’t leave his room anymore. He didn’t even see his parents off when they left.

They die on their trip.

Remus doesn’t shed a single tear.

**===**

_“Remus, they are dead.”_

_“Do you hear me?”_

_“Mom and dad are dead!”_

_“Why don’t you seem to care?”_

**===**

Remus spends the next three years in isolation.

Remus finally leaves his room on his birthday. The birthday he shares with his twin brother.

Roman doesn’t expect him.

Remus expects Roman to hate him.

**===**

_“Remus?”_

_“What?”_

_“You’re out.”_

_“Whatever, Roman. It’s my coronation. I'm supposed to be out.”_

**===**

Roman meets a man with bright green eyes and almost auburn hair, claiming to be Prince Patton of the Southern Isles.

Roman falls for him.

It’s only been one day.

Remus isn’t easily persuaded.

**===**

_“You can’t love him, Ro. You’ve known him for one day.”_

_“What do you know about love! You locked everyone out!”_

_“Remus! Remus!”_

_“Fine! Whatever! Be like that!”_

**===**

The coronation goes great.

Well, until King Remus creates ice out of fear.

The people are scared of him; screams echo in the ballroom.

Remus runs.

**===**

_“Remus!”_

_“Remus!”_

_“All Hail Prince Roman!”_

_“Roman! Roman! Roman!”_

**===**

Remus crafts things now, getting the hang of his powers.

He’s able to run farther and farther away.

Past the palace and the kingdom and the people. They don’t want him anyways.

He can create a place for himself out here.

**===**

_“I have to go save him!”_

_“That’s not really safe, Roman. Think of your kingdom.”_

_“Until we return Patton, you’re in charge.”_

_“Go do what you have to do.”_

**===**

Roman gets help from a man named Logan. He’s smart and calculating and generally decent.

He’s very different from Prince Patton.

But Roman likes that.

He might like this Logan fellow.

**===**

_“How long have you known the man you're trying to find?”_

_“All of my life. He’s my brother.”_

_“Then why do you look like you’ve left behind a lover.”_

_“I did, but it’s unimportant.”_

**===**

They head to the palace Remus has constructed.

It’s neon green in the forest, composed of bits and pieces of everything Remus used to like.

Swords. Art. Deodorant. Snow.

It’s incredibly nostalgic.

**===**

_“Remus come home!”_

_“The country needs you! I can’t lead! You were made to lead!”_

_“They ostracized and manipulated me Roman! They would’ve made you King if they could’ve. Go fulfill father’s dying wish and rule like the totalitarian he always was. Fuck off, Roman! Don’t come back here!”_

_“Remus! Remus please! Don’t shut me out again! Don’t leave!”_

**===**

Roman leaves his brother’s palace alone and dejected.

Logan stands in their sleigh, awaiting for the twins to return.

Only one of them comes out.

He doesn’t say anything about it.

**===**

_“Let’s head back to the palace?”_

_“Can we detour? I have some people to visit before heading that way.”_

_“Yeah. I’m not in a rush to return so soon.”_

_“Splendid.”_

**===**

When Roman accepted the detour, he wasn’t expecting rock people.

They try to set him up with Logan.

Even though his considerate and intelligent manner is attractive, he has a fiancé to head back to.

He has a kingdom to lead.

**===**

_“I’m sorry about them. I didn’t factor in their incessant need for me to get married and how they’d react.”_

_“Parents are like that. I think… I wouldn’t know; mine died a while back.”_

_“My condolences, Roman.”_

_“Don’t worry Lo, I’ll create my own family with Patton.”_

**===**

After meeting Logan’s interesting family—filled with rock trolls mind you—Roman is taken back to his kingdom.

The trip down the mountain’s faster, there is less time to talk, less time to think.

But Logan will talk on and on, educating him on various matters. He holds an encyclopedic knowledge in his own mind. It fascinates Roman.

Though, the cherry flush he wears doesn’t matter, he has a fiance.

**===**

_"So this is where I leave you. Sorry about my family back there."_

_"Don't worry about it. It was… nice."_

_"Well then. Goodbye Princey."_

_"Goodbye Nerd."_

**===**

He gets back to his fiancé.

Unexpectedly, he's out of breath, leading Roman to a room inside his own home.

Shedding his identity, scales appear all along his fiancé's left side.

It's not until he's chained in the tallest tower that Roman realizes that Patton isn't who he says he is.

**===**

_"Patton! This isn't funny! Unhand me!"_

_"How sweet. You still think I'm Patton."_

_"Intruder! Intru-"_

_"Don't try to stop me. Behave and you'll live, unlike Remus. You can still be of use to me, after I dispose of that heathen."_

**===**

The gag in between his teeth made yelling hard, but even with that, he suspects that not-Patton disposed of the guards.

He rattles against the handcuffs he has on.

If he moves too much, he'll catch his clothes on fire, as he's chained to a fireplace.

He just hopes someone comes to save him.

**===**

_“Your Highness? Your Highness?”_

_“Oh my who did this to you.”_

_“Patton! Or, well, not-Patton! Just get me out of these chains! I have to stop him! Oh and, thanks Logan.”_

_“Of course, Your Highness. Can’t have you getting killed on my watch.”_

**===**

Fake Patton has Remus in chains. His eyes are wide, but he doesn’t cower away from his captor.

Roman’s too far away to hear what he’s saying to Remus and what Remus says back.

Not-Patton draws up his sword.

Roman makes sure it hits him instead.

**===**

_“Imposter! Stop!”_

_“Roman! Roman! Go away!”_

_“No! Remus I won’t leave you again!”_

_“Idiots, the both of them.”_

**===**

Without his arm, Roman tries to fight not-Patton.

Not-Patton overpowers him easily.

Remus tries to do something, but he’s chained together and cannot fight.

But victory comes in the form of a stuffy, glasses wearing man, knocking the guy out.

**===**

_“Who’s the nerd?”_

_“Oh him? A… friend.”_

_“A friend, huh?”_

_“Shut it, Remus.”_

  
  
  
  



End file.
